


I'll Fill You Up

by lowlife_symptoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Choking, Digital Art, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlife_symptoms/pseuds/lowlife_symptoms
Summary: Mindflayer!Hopper trying to put his future offspring inside one 17 year old lifeguard, Bill Hargrove.





	I'll Fill You Up

[](http://i.imgur.com/apcBnsU)


End file.
